


Star

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship drabble with a hint of Christmas.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Does it look okay?”

“More than okay.”

“Are you sure it isn’t lopsided?”

“It looks balanced to me.”

“Are you sure, because it appears to be leaning slightly?”

“Nope, no leaning.”

“I think it’s too big.”

“No, it’s exactly the right size.”

“I’m worried that it’s out of proportion.”

“It’s perfectly proportioned.”

“You don’t think a smaller one would be better?”

“Definitely not!”

“That was quite emphatic.” I glanced at her. “Barbara, you’re not even looking at the star on the tree!”

“I was supposed to be looking at the star? I thought we were discussing your delectably peachy arse.”


End file.
